familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cleveland Show
For a more in-depth view of this show, see The Cleveland Show Wiki The Cleveland Show is a spin-off from Family Guy by Seth MacFarlane, Mike Henry, and Richard Appel. It focuses on the character of Cleveland Brown and his family. His new family includes his new spouse, Donna, her daughter, a five year old son, and Cleveland Brown, Jr. also is in the family but is now fat. Cleveland Junior now wears glasses, and is now voiced by Kevin Richardson instead of Mike Henry. The show first acknowledged the spinoff at the end of televised versions of "Baby Not On Board", when Cleveland tells Quagmire that he's getting a spinoff. It is heavily discussed during the commentary of "Love, Blactually", where Henry even sings a small portion of the theme song while in character. Episodes The Cleveland Show has been picked up for an initial order of 22 episodes that premiered September 27th. In May 2009, it was immediately confirmed for a second season of 13 episodes which was upgraded on October 2009 for a full second season of 22 episodes. Plot Many years ago, Cleveland Brown fell in love with the beautiful Donna. Unfortunately, Donna fell in love and married someone else. She promised Cleveland that if it didn't work out she would come to him. It didn't work out. Her man skipped town with another woman, leaving her with a teen daughter and a young son. Donna offers Cleveland a chance to win her over: by moving to the town of Stoolbend with son Cleveland, Jr. He now lives with a new step-daughter and step-son and rather strange neighbors, including a loudmouthed redneck couple, a married pair of anthropomorphic woodland bears, and a hipster wannabe. Characters * Cleveland Brown voiced by Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown, Jr. voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * Donna Tubbs-Brown voiced by Sanaa Lathan * Roberta Tubbs voiced by Nia Long (first 13 episodes) and Reagan Gomez-Preston (current) * Rallo Tubbs voiced by Mike Henry * Tim the Bear voiced by Seth MacFarlane * Arianna the Bear voiced by Arianna Huffington * Lester the Redneck voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson * Holt the Hipster voiced by Jason Sudeikis Family Guy crossovers * The Griffin Family, the Swansons, Quagmire and Herbert all appear in The Cleveland Show pilot, as the first scenes of the series take place in Quahog. They also attend the Tubbs-Brown Wedding. * Loretta Brown, who was Cleveland's ex-wife, was mentioned in and made a cameo appearance in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb". * Herbert and Meg made cameo appearances in "A Cleveland Brown Christmas". * Chris and Broderick Brown, Cleveland's brother, made cameo appearances in "Our Gang". * Rallo closed the end of "Brown History Month" with "Stay tuned for an all new and all white Family Guy". Cleveland's departure from the show left Family Guy without a major minority character. * The entire Griffin Family appears in a fake promotional bumper as a method of censoring Lester's usage of the 'N' word in "Once Upon a Tyne in New York". * Quagmire brings Loretta Brown's body in "Gone with the Wind". * In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Herbert makes a cameo at the beginning, and Peter and Quagmire make cameos at the end. Quagmire even congratulates Cleveland for making it through the whole season and asks Peter for his own show but Peter points out that Quagmire is a rapist. * Bruce made a cameo appearance in "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner", and realizes he's in the living room of the wrong show. * Stewie appears in the beginning of "Cleveland LIVE!" during the "Great Moments in Animated TV History" narration. Peter and Lois are seen in the audience watching the performance. *In "It's the Great Pancake, Cleveland Brown" Cleveland Brown, Jr. flashes back to a Halloween in Quahog where he dressed as Al Sharpton, and took candy from Herbert's house. *Herbert appeared in Cleveland Brown, Jr.'s suitcase in "Murray Christmas", while Peter, Joe and Quagmire participated in the Beer Walk in "Beer Walk!". On the night both episodes initially aired, the latter episode pre-empted Family Guy's 9 PM timeslot. *In "Ain't Nothing But Mutton Busting", stuffed Brian and Stewie toys are available at the fair, The booth runner calls Stewie "Stevie", and one of the sayings the Stewie toy has is an admittance that he's gay, a reference to Stewie's sexual confusion. *In "To Live and Die in Virginia", Lester asks Cleveland if he ever wondered what the world would be like without him (Cleveland). The theme sequence begins, but with Glenn Quagmire singing the theme song to his spinoff, effectively visualizing what Quagmire thought in "Family Goy". *In "BFFs", Peter comes to Stoolbend and Cleveland is upset that his best friend didn't call him to hang out. Several of the Family Guy characters make cameos, such as Loretta Brown, Glenn Quagmire, and Bruce. The "Beer Walk" is also mentioned. In the end, Peter comes to Cleveland and his friends rescue with the help of the Evil Monkey. The Cleveland Show crossovers on Family Guy *At the end of "Spies Reminiscent of Us", after Brian and Stewie help Dan Aykroyd deactivate the missile in space, the debris falls on Cleveland's Stoolbend home and Tim says "I don't get it." *Cleveland briefly returned to Quahog to witness Meg making out with Anthony in "Go, Stewie, Go!". He said it was worth the long drive just to see it. *Cleveland, Donna, Cleveland, Jr., Rallo and Gus appear in "The Splendid Source". *In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", Cleveland sends Peter an extensively long record-your-own-message birthday card for his birthday. Donna can be heard. *The Quahog 5 News broadcast in "Road to the North Pole", in which Brian pleads with everyone to limit themselves to one Christmas gift a year for the sake of Santa Claus's health is broadcast all they way to Stoolbend. Cleveland is seen agreeing to limit himself, provided he doesn't get a gym membership. *A fake promotional bumper from the show appears in "The Big Bang Theory" *Tim is Wicket W. Warrick and Rallo is Nien Nunb in It's A Trap!. *Cleveland will return to go on a road trip with Peter, Joe and Quagmire in "Cool Hand Peter". ''American Dad!'' crossovers *''It's A Trap!, besides having the aforementioned roles, has Roger as Tiaan Jerjerrod and Klaus Heissler as Admiral Ackbar. *In the episode "Gone with the Wind", Quagmire tells Cleveland that he's heading to Langley for background gag in a bachelor party scene on ''American Dad!. *In the episode "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", Rallo's first belt buckle has an image of Roger, and says that he needs to replace it soon. That night, the premiere of Bob's Burgers bumped the show to the 9:30 PM timeslot of American Dad!, which moved to 7:30 PM. *Cleveland and Peter are confirmed to appear in "Hurricane!" Category:Family Guy Category:Television Shows Category:The Cleveland Show